1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a button structure and, particularly, to a button with a water and dust proof structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaps often exist between button caps and a printed circuit board (PCB), thus results in that dust and water easily getting into the PCB, which may cause damage to the PCB. A cover made of rubber can be added to cover the button caps for water and dust proofing, but the cover normally has an unpleasant appearance and may cause malfunction of the button